villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Hood
Hood (real name Parker Robbins) is a fictional character, a supervillain, and a crime boss appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. biography Robbins kills the demon, and encounters a gang who wants the boots he had stolen off a HYDRA agent before going to the warehouse. Throwing the boots at the gang, he flees and puts on the demon's boots, learning of their levitation powers. Robbins confronts the group and meeting up with King. Robbins shoots one officer and King stays behind to take the blame while Robbins flees. As a result of this incident, Robbins is dubbed "the Hood" by the authorities and a bounty is placed upon his head for his arrest. Golem sends Rapier with the Hood under instructions to kill Parker after the deal is made. Knowing it is a setup, the Hood purchases a similar cloak, and goes to the rendezvous point. Robbins sets up events so Rapier confronts the FBI, wearing the fake cloak, and she is killed. He tells the living enforcers to tell Golem to leave him alone after he returns the diamonds. They do not want to get in trouble for shooting the woman, so convince King to just say that the Hood was a female, and then releases him. Robbins begin helping people and the Golem weeps over a photograph of his family, including his mutant daughter, knowing the price of failure and vowing that he is not done with the Hood. The Nisanti is also shown to have revived during the robbery attempt. The group encounters Deathlok, who assists them in battle against Dragon Man. After the battle, the Hood follows Kraven as the latter encounters Spider-Man, who has a gaping chest wound but is still alive. After Kraven leaves, the Hood then reveals himself and shoots Spider-Man in the knees. The Hood takes Spider-Man to the camp and forces him to reveal himself as the original Space Phantom. After battling the Space Phantom, the Hood accompanies the group into Limbo to wait for the Space Phantom to appear when he chooses his next target for impersonation. In Limbo, Venom destroys the portal on Battleworld, claiming victory, and the Hood and Gravity bond. Using the Space Phantom to return to Battleworld, the group confronts Venom and realizes that Uatu the Watcher is there. Pym shoots the group, seemingly killing them all, in order to draw out the Beyonder. In truth, this is the Stranger, who is fooled by Pym shrinking the entire group down. The Hood then attacks the Stranger alongside the other combatants, before the Stranger leaves. With the Stranger's will is no longer holding it together, Chemistro suggests that they change their plan and instead use Deathlok to rob a federal reserve bank in New Jersey, seeing it as a more profitable venture than a suicidal attack on Avengers Tower. The robbery is successful, netting them over $12.7 million (US), although Deathlok is destroyed in the process. Luke Cage smashes through the wall of their base closely followed by nearly the entire population of the New York superhero community including the New Avengers, the Mighty Avengers, the Fantastic Four (including Storm and the Black Panther), Howard the Duck, Punisher, the Defenders, Silver Surfer, and Thor. These superheroes turn out to be illusions, however, as only the New Avengers are actually present. In the ensuing battle, Doctor Strange appears to banish Robbins using an anti-demon spell, while the rest of the syndicate is taken down. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Magic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil